gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Frothingslosh
BREAKING NEWS: FROTHINGSLOSH AND HIS ALTS WERE ALL THE WORK OF MUDKIP_IN_SPACE ! Frothingslosh is a user who gained a bit of notoriety just prior to the release of Super Mario Odyssey, by repeatedly claiming that Sonic Forces was "proven to be a better game by reviewers", and would continuously copy and paste links to an article written by a diehard Sonic fan listing the supposed reasons behind Forces' superiority. The initial topic he created about the subject garnered many annoyed responses, before being deleted by moderators. He vanished following that, but re-surfaced shortly after the announcement of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate during the March 8th Nintendo Direct. He became a vocal advocate for character cuts, claiming that Bowser Jr, Shulk, and a multitude of other characters would not return in the new Smash title. Frothingslosh was especially insistent on Bowser Jr being cut, claiming that he had only been added to the series to replace the Ice Climbers following their removal from Smash 4. He went on to bet his account against several other users that Bowser Jr would be cut. Following the confirmation of Bowser Jr and every other veteran during E3 2018, Frothingslosh did not honor the account bet, and instead began to insist that a "hacker" had commandeered his account and had made the bet on his behalf. From that point forward, he began making topic after topic about how there will be four Kingdom Hearts reps in Smash Ultimate, and that Geno, Shantae (whom he refers to as "Shantal"), and Isaac are all guaranteed as well. He also firmly believes that Waluigi (whom he refers to as "Waligie") will be playable despite his Assist Trophy status. Frothingslosh is known to respond to his detractors in three different ways; he will either go with a classic "no u", accuse them of being an alcoholic, or a "your mom" joke. Also of note is that Frothingslosh claims to be a "lead designer" at Naughty Dog, specifically that he is currently involved in the development of The Last of Us Part II. No word on whether or not this is true, but considering how atrocious his spelling and grammar is, it's safe to ume that he is telling the truth. Also, it's been discovered that he is indeed Xander Mobius, the current announcer. On June 26, 2018, Frothingslosh made a thread claiming he was finally going through with deleting his account, as part of the bet he had welched on earlier. He did close his account, but made another one the next day which is hsolsgnihtorF (Frothingslosh backwards). It got locked (and later, banned), so he made another one, called frothingsiosh. And he'll probably make more accounts after that. On June 29, a third account, named "RichardCarlson" surfaced. Though he claimed to not know who Frothingslosh was after being accused of his sockpuppet status, Carlson displayed exactly the same tell-tale broken grammar and obsession with the same handful of characters. However, it's likely he's telling the truth, and Frothingslosh and Richard are definitely not the same person. This would be the start of a flood of new users over the following months, all typing exactly like 'Slosh, supporting the same characters, all insisting to be Naughty Dog employees, and all denying that they are Frothingslosh. New Slosh accounts stopped appearing in the middle of October 2018. After having made a new Account Bet suggesting that he'd leave forever and move to the ocean (not near the ocean, literally live underwater) if his favorite characters weren't confirmed as playable (none of them were), it can be umed that Slosh has retired peacefully into a new aquatic life. Relationships Below are some people who consider themselves to be friends with Frothingslosh *RotoM1293 *ShieldlessCap *GamingGengar *Motorbug2005 Alt Accounts Below are all the known alleged alternate accounts of Frothingslosh. Italicized accounts are accounts that have yet to be banned. All others are banned. * frothlngslosh * hsolsgnihtorF * RichardCarlson * luciano557 * dunklencarter22 * kimberly054 * dayronhan * alilohanfan69 * fistshemmingway * caige_theodore * borderline311 * eddiebutterswor * Charliatan7191 * gsorrows59 * joseph132 * terrel_kobi * macelynn * gsiac * crypticon * riskyrevenge * Felax * FortniteGurl99 * ellie_519 * Shaul1229 Character support Supporter of... *sora *kairi *riku *roxas *geno *issac *shantal *goku *temptress ashley *waligie *fortnight battle royal *adalane *infitine Category:Users Category:Losers Category:Black Characters Category:Isaac Supporters Category:Geno Supporter Category:Mature Users Category:Users who Closed Their Account Category:Philes Category:Frothingslosh Category:Isaac Category:Alcoholics